Flames of History
by Cradle of Lies
Summary: No matter how much time has passed, I will always wait... Mokou/Keine


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Touhou Project._  
_

* * *

In a certain school of the human village, stood a teacher teaching the children that attended the basic education needed to be learned for living in Gensokyo. Such things included the species of youkai that live in the land, literary skills, mathematics, and most importantly, history. "Okay somebody tell the class in what year the Hakurei border was first esta-"

"Kamishiwasara-sensei," a child interrupted her. "Where did you get such a unique hat?"

"What does that have to do with what we are doing now?" the teacher sighed, annoyed since that question was asked at least a hundred times for the past month.

"Well, we have asked you about it, but you never answered," another one said.

"Maybe I don't want to answer."

"Then I guess we have to keep asking you."

"So you brats will still annoy me with it, huh?"

"Where did you get that hat?" the whole class started to chat.

"You all just want an excuse to not learn!" the teacher slammed her hand down on the desk, fury started to show in her eyes. Unfortunately for her, the chanting crowd refused to seize their noise. "Fine- fine- fine! You will all be quiet and never speak of this again if I tell you. On top of that, we'll be having a test on every subject tomorrow, understood?"

"Yes sensei," the class cheered and groaned in unison.

"Okay then, I have to warn you though, it's going to be a long story then with lots of details after that because," the teacher stared out the window. "It is one of my most cherished memories." _And hopefully they will quit listening along the way._ "It started a long, long time ago..."

…

In the Human Village, a girl sat in front of her house. She had no parents, with only the villagers and village elder to look after her. _These humans are so kind,_ she thought, staring up at the starry night sky. Her the blue highlights of her silver hair had transitioned to a light green color, brown eyes turned to red, and a pair of slightly outward curved horns grew on her head, along with a green bushy tail from her tail bone. Kamishiwasara Keine, a Were-Hakutaku who now not her purpose in life, but knows that she wants to protect the village that brought her up with her ability to conceal the village's history from youkai attacks.

On this particular night, little Keine decided to take a walk in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost for no apparent reason. After getting through hundred of bamboo, the temperature suddenly spiked up and battle cries from one person was heard near the heat's origin. Curious, the Were-Hakutaku decided to bare the heat and investigate what was happening. As Keine inched forward as the bamboo began to dwindle, she peeked through some of the gaps to see a beautiful woman with long black, silk-like hair.

The woman's pink shirt was hardly torn, only missing a few of the many white bows that ran down the middle. Her flora and bamboo printed, burgundy skirt had burn marks scattered in random places. The woman was floating with a grin on her face, though her dark brown eyes shown no amusement, as if they were saying, "is this the best you can do?" Houraisan Kaguya is her name, a Lunarian princess who was exiled from the moon for consuming the Hourai Elixir, making her immortal. The one who created it, Yagokoro Eirin, is also in exile, living with the princess she devotes her life to.

The Were-Hakutaku shifted her eyes to some broken bamboo to see another woman with long ivory hair. Her light brown shirt was now stained in her own blood. The bamboo stalks pierced through her body, letting the thick, red liquid slowly trickle down to the ground. Her red, charm decorated pants were tattered, showing her cut up legs. "That damn princess," she spat as Kaguya flew deeper into the maze of bamboo. Fujiwara no Mokou, another person who drank the Hourai Elixir. Her reason has perhaps long lost it's value due to how much time that has passed, there may be no meaning. Despite the revenge has been going on for over a thousand years, Mokou's anger still lies within her, knowing full well that her revenge will never be satisfied. Kaguya and Mokou, perhaps one day their fighting will end, but at this rate, it is just wishful thinking.

Keine cautiously walked up to the grumbling ivory-haired woman, but couldn't say a word. _How is she still alive?_

"What's a kid like you doing here?" Mokou spoke up, anger from the lost still in her voice.

"Ah- um," the Were-Hakutaku fidgeted.

With a sigh, the immortal burned the bamboo, that impaled her, to ashes. "I'm fine, see?" she stretched with a small wince as her wounds closed. "I'm just a monster of this forest," she walked over to a bird who got caught in the flames from the battle. "Sorry, I lost control again."

"E-even if you think so," Keine spoke up. "I-I... I don't think you're one. You're still human aren't you? I'm half b-but..."

"Alright, alright," the immortal patted the child's head. "Let's just get you back to the Human Village," she smiled, knowing that the child came from the village she occasionally protects in the shadows.

"Uh-um... okay..." After a short, silent walk out of the forest, the immortal quickly disappeared from sight. "I didn't get to ask for her name," Keine sighed as she walked the rest of the way home.

_Decades later..._

"Okay you kids," a certain teacher clapped her hands. "I'm warning you now, if you do not do your work properly, then you will get a headbutt. Understand?"

The whole class stiffened and weakly said, "yes sensei."

"What was that?"

"Understood Keine-sensei!"

"Good now..." she began to lecture about the history of Gensokyo. According to the students, the lessons are hard and boring. Always complaining about the lack of creativity and such.

"I don't know Akyuu," the Were-Hakutaku sighed. It was after her lessons were over that she decided to visit her friend. "The kids just don't seem to pay attention."

"You could try to make the class more fun," her violet-haired friend suggested. "It's easier on the kids to retain information if you make the lessons more interactive instead of throwing all that material in their face." This girl sitting the opposite side of the teacher was dressed in a green vest with yellow flower-patterned sleeves, and a shortened hakama skirt separated by a red, white laced obi. Hieda no Akyuu, the Ninth Child of Miare inherits the memories of the previous incarnation and is to write a record of Gensokyo's history as a chronicler. This is where the teacher obtains most of her material since the Hieda family have a vast collection of history for over thousands of years and they are on good terms with one another,

"And how am I suppose to do that?" Keine groaned in frustration. "I've been teaching this for a long time already, it's not like I can suddenly change. Besides, I also teach some of the youkai at night, I just don't have the time to prepare another method of teaching."

"But don't you teach the same material to them?"

"It is the trouble making group I teach at night. Even my head is starting to hurt from trying to keep them under control."

"Then bring them to your day classes, at least when you teach about the youkai types."

"Are you crazy?" the teacher's looks matched her words. "Not only will that be dangerous, but it's the pranksters we're talking about."

"Then get Mokou to come to your class."

"Who?"

"Fujiwara no Mokou, she lives in the bamboo forest. It's thanks to her that this village hasn't fallen to the more harmful youkai in the area," the Hieda took a sip of her tea. "From what I remember from the previous generations, she hasn't aged a bit. As if locked in time. Hmm, but I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to bring your night class to your morning class since some the youkai would just sleep since they're nocturnal."

"The bamboo forest?" the teacher whispered.

"Don't tell me that's how far you listened to me," Akyuu looked at the door where the teacher ran out. "And I wasn't even that serious."

_Is it her? The one from all those years ago?_ Keine ran through the forest, the same path the she had taken almost everyday in hopes to meet that person again. _She looked so sad back then, there's no way she's a monster._ The teacher finally came to the area were she met the ivory-haired woman. The charred bamboo and terrain from back then had gone back to its natural look over time, but there were still some scars that remained in the earth. "Haaa," Keine sighed. "I kept this here as a landmark so I would know where this place is," she touched the blackened ground, letting it leave smudge marks on her fingertips.

"What's a kid like you doing here?" a voice from across the area asked.

The Were-Hakutaku froze and slowly looked up to see the unchanged person from when she was a child. _Too soon!_ Keine thought as she stared at the flame user. The hurt and anger that were present in those red eyes before, were replaced with a curious look.

"Are you lost or something kid?"

"I-I am not a kid!" the teacher retorted.

"Wow, what a late reaction," the ivory-haired woman chuckled. "Besides, I am much, much older than you," she had a distant look in her eyes.

"I-I am Kamishiwasara Keine," she walked up to the immortal. "What is yours?"

"Fujiwara Mokou," she simply said. "Shall I get you out of the forest?"

"I... I came here intentionally to see you," the teacher blurted.

"Eh?" obviously take aback by the comment, Mokou back up a bit. "W-why me?"

_Does she not remember? Well, I was littler than I am now... and in my Hakutaku form... Hm._ Keine stepped closer to her and reached to take her hand. The immortal flinched as the Were-Hakutaku did so, but didn't recoil. _Like a... kid?_ "I have heard you live in this forest from a good friend of mine."

"Is that so?" a floating sphere of darkness asked from above.

"Rumia! Watch where you're... going," Keine shouted, just before the bamboo sunk into the sphere until the occupant in the middle rammed into it. "Why that kid floats around in that dark bubble when she can't see through it is beyond me."

"Is that so?" Rumia once again said her trademark quote in a slightly ditzy tone and floated somewhere else.

"That kid does that everyday when visiting her night sparrow friend," Mokou shook her head. "So you actually know that kid?"

"She's one of my students in the night class I teach." She paused in a thinking position as to not be interrupted from her thoughts, then spoke up, "you don't you come?"

"Say what?"

"Come on, I haven't seen you at the Human Village before and you are human, right?"

"...despite looking like one, I'm more of a youkai... Maybe more of a monster," red eyes gazed over the peak of the bamboo thickets as she removed her hand from the other woman's hold, placing it in her pocket.

_She's still saying that._ "That's not true," Keine placed her hand on the immortal's shoulder. "My friend who told me about you also mentioned that you protect the village from harmful youkai. I consider myself the village protector since I want to do so. So, thank you for protecting the village, it makes my workload a whole lot lighter."

"..." a faint hue of red colored Mokou's cheeks as she looked anywhere but where the teacher stood. _How embarrassing, that's the first time I've ever received a complement._

"Mokou? Is something wrong? Or is it that you don't want to go?"

"What?" scarlet eyes looked at the teacher in bewilderment. "Go where?"

"I asked if you would like to visit the school as a guest. Either day or night classes is okay."

"Uhhh, I-I don't know," she stammered. "I'll uh, I'll show up when I do. So I guess you don't need to find your way back. Um, bye," Mokou quickly said in a hurry and left, but not without tripping over a bush on the way.

"See you..." Keine waved at the retreated figured. "Hm, I really hope she does come."

"Is that so?" an awfully familiar voice questioned from the side.

"Shhh, Rumia-chan," another voice hushed her friend's. "Can't you see sensei is thinking deeply about her?"

"Well I don't see why we have to keep quiet!" a certain ice fairy emerged from the bamboo.

"Wah! Cirno!" a firefly youkai was pulled up when she clung onto her fairy friend, supposedly trying to keep her down.

"Sensei!" The light blue, dress wearing ice fairy named Cirno paused with her finger pointed at her teacher, "...what was I about to ask?"

"Really? You forgot?" the boyish firefly youkai named Wriggle let go of her friend and sighed. "Why did you even spring out?"

"Because I had something to say at the time!"

"Is that so?" Rumia popped her head out from between the bamboo stalks.

"It was impulsive to reveal myself after Dai-chan said not too!" Cirno huffed.

"It was directed to Rumia," a green haired fairy popped out next to the blonde shadow youkai.

"Is that so?" the shadow youkai asked.

As the exchange happened between the five youkai, Keine wearily sighed, "what did you all come here for?"

"We will get her to come to our class," Cirno grinned.

"What?" the Were-Hakutaku blinked at her students.

"Rumia here has seen you two together before, so she thought that you might want to meet her," Daiyousei said.

"You what?" Keine looked at the black clothed youkai.

"Saw you and fire person together sometime ago while I was visiting Mystia," Rumia gave a large grin, revealing her sharp chompers.

_I almost forgot that she's older than me... along with almost everyone else here.. but I certainly didn't expect her to remember things from long ago._

"Oh yeah, sensei was so small and cute back then," Cirno chuckled. "She was our height wasn't she?"

"Mmhm," Rumia nodded.

"I thought I was older than you," Keine pointed at Cirno. "I don't know about you Rumia. It seems like you were here for a while."

"Sensei, are you trying to avoid the subject with the other woman?" Wriggle asked.

"...I expect to see you five in class tonight," with that said, Keine walked out the bamboo forest.

"Let's just take that as a yes," Mystia and the rest of the group stared at their teacher's retreating figure.

When night fell, the figure of Fujiwara Mokou stood in front of the sole school in the Human Village, "so in the end, I came here."

"Is that so?" a tuft of blond hair came to the human's view from below.

"And of course it's you," the immortal rolled her eyes.

"Is that so?" Rumia continued to ask.

"...I give up. Tell you teacher I tried to stop by."

"What? You're leaving already?" another voice called out. "Unless you are afraid that I, the strongest, am too much for you to be in the same room with!"

"Cirno-chan, that doesn't even make sense," Daiyousei clung onto her friend.

"But Dai-chan, I am the strongest! And a genius!"

_I honestly wonder how Keine deals with this lot,_ the human wondered as the other two friends from before showed up.

"So you did show up," Wriggle said in surprise.

"Why yes, yes I did. Give this to your teacher and tell her I said hi," the immortal took out an object and handed it to the firefly youkai.

"Or, you could just give it to her yourself," the boyish looking girl pointed behind the human.

"Eh?" Mokou turned around to see a smiley Keine. "Here," she held out a blue, hollowed boxy object that had a red ribbon tied on top of the part the looked like a roof. "Visitation present."

"What is this?" Keine inspected the object in her hands. _It looks like a storage of some sort._

"A hat. I made it," the ivory-haired woman looked away. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

The teacher smiled, "hey, look, look." She pointed to the top of her head, where the hat now sat, "does it suit me?"

Mokou turned to looked at the woman, then quickly turned away, "uh, yeah."

"Hm," the Were-Hakutaku hummed and pulled out a talisman pattern ribbon and quickly tied the human's hair with it.

"Eh?" Mokou touched the ribbon.

"Welcoming present," Keine smiled. "Thought you might need something to keep all that hair up."

"...th-thanks," the human shyly scratched her cheek as an awkward silence hanging in the air slowly built up.

"Uh- um, shall we go in?" Keine pointed to the entrance of the school building, which was simply a room filled with desks and chairs with a chalkboard. The teacher's office was through a door at the front-left corner, and the class materials sat in the room through the front-right door. "Hey! You kids get in here too," she shouted at the five youkai who were playing around.

"Yes sensei!" they all shouted and hurried in.

"So..." the fire user sat cross-legged and leaned against one of the desks that were pushed to the sides, making a wide, open area in the middle. "Why are you brats staring at me like that?" She resembled a cornered mouse, surrounded by curious, hungry kittens.

"You still look the same as way back then," Rumia tilted her head.

"And it is weird not hearing you say 'is that so'."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, now you're just making fun of me."

"Don't mind them Mokou," Keine squatted down next to the little ones and attempted to calm them down. "They usually act like kids."

"More like that are kids," the immortal sighed.

"Well, she is at least older than me," the teacher pointed to her dark-cladded pupil. "Legend has it that she has a hidden power within that can make her go berserk and destroy a good chuck of Gensokyo if you remove her ribbon. But that is a story for another time."

"Heh? That sounds interesting," Mokou attempted to fiddle around with the ribbon, but ended up getting shocked. "I see why it's a legend," she shook her hand to wear away the numbness.

"It doesn't matter if it's a legend or not!" Cirno decided to speak up. "If anything does happen, then I alone will be strong enough to get her back!"

"Right, right," Mokou nodded. "Sure you will."

"I will! Our friendship will never break from something like that!" The fairy then pointed to the two adults in the room, "just like how you and sensei meet each other again! The power of friendship!"

"...eh?" the human, obviously confused by the fairy's statement, turned a questioning gaze at the teacher.

"Uh, just ignore her," Keine waved, ignoring the small pang in her heart. _Guess she really doesn't remember._ She silently watched over her student's and newcomer's interactions. It was after this day that the human would visit every now and then. Each one of those visits, showing a smile that would continue to grow...

_Let's skip to many years later to avoid the embarrassment, and the fact that sensei is too lazy to tell the important stuff in between important stuff..._

"Hey Keine, I'm back," Mokou walked in their house. "I really don't know how you can handle teaching kids," she set down her bag full with the homework assignments collected from her students.

"Thank you Mokou," Keine said in a low voice. "Sorry for making you do this."

"Hey, I've told you before, it's not a problem. I'd do anything for you," the immortal grinned. "I've also slowly started to get used to being called sensei. And get this, Cirno and her little gang even comes over to help teach the class. Though they do get off topic and end up playing with the students," she dryly laughed.

"They really don't change do they?" Keine laughed with some coughing mixed in as she sat up.

"Keine," the ivory-haired woman rushed to her house mate's side.

"Don't worry Mokou-tan," the teacher lightly tapped her chest. "I still life in me." _But..._ The teacher stayed silent, lost in her thoughts. "On the next full moon, meet me at the usual place."

"But you're-"

"Just meet me there," Keine grinned.

"But we live together. Is it really necessary to go all the way out there? It's dangerous and all."

"So you're saying that you won't protect me if something does happen?"

"No, that not what I was-"

"Then isn't it fine?"

"But-"

"No buts Mokou," Keine place her finger on said girl's lips to silence her. "After you are done with the night class, meet me at that place. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Mokou mumbled. _I'm afraid though._

As if the Were-Hakutaku knew what the girl was thinking, she placed a hand over hers, "don't be, okay?"

"...okay," the human nodded.

_On the night of the full moon..._

"Eheh," Keine looked up at the large piece of illuminating rock floating in space. "Just today, then it will all be over." She closed her eyes, "I hope Mokou-tan won't be sad." The teacher sat down cross-legged and leaned against a couple of bamboo stalks that grew close together. She looked up at the sky while reminiscing about her life so far. "Yeah, I'm ready," she whispered and waited.

"Hey Keine, sorry to keep you waiting," Mokou appeared from the tightly knitted bamboo thicket. "I haven't been here in so long. Guess not ruining the place does this," she finished squeezing herself out of the bamboo.

"Well, at least I know you have been getting along with Kaguya over the past century. It's a very good thing," she nodded.

"It's only because you ask me to," Mokou mumbled, slightly frustrated, but a smile was worn on her lips as she sat down next to the Were-Hakutaku.

"Heh, that's good of you to listen to me, but," Keine gave her a light squeeze on the hand. "It's good to do thing on your own accord too you know."

"B-but I am doing it on my own accord."

"Oh? But didn't you just say that I'm the reason you and Kaguya have been getting along?" the teacher said with a sly smile.

"...shut up..."

The teacher chuckled, "I'm glad though, really. You have given me the best life I could possibly ask for."

"Hm?" Mokou was a bit confused by the sudden soft tone coming from the teacher.

"Just listen," Keine continued. "Everyday has been special to me, because you were there."

"No don't-"

"Mokou, I am so happy to have met you, and lived the rest of my life with you."

"No," Mokou shook her head in disbelief. "Don't say something like that. That only means-"

She was silenced with a pair of lips on her own. "It's not something I can change," the lip's owners said. "But I don't regret a single moment I have even breathed with you."

Scarlet eyes widened then closed as the owner sighed with a content smile, "I too have enjoyed so many things with you. Thank you, to have been born and find me."

A faint smile appeared on the Keine's lips before saying, "no, thank you for being there and staying with me."

"It's not like I had a choice. You were quite stubborn on making me interact more with the people at the Human Village." The immortal let out a small chuckle, "you didn't leave me alone no matter how many times I ran away."

_That's the expression I want to see,_ Keine smiled and took off her building-like hat, then placed it on her partner's head. She then pulled out the bigger ribbon that adorned the ivory-haired woman's head, and tied it on her own. Mokou stayed silent, and allowed Keine to lean against her. Brown eyes slowly closed from the creeping exhaustion, "we'll meet again one day Mokou-tan, so don't cry."

"...Keine..."

"Hey Mokou! I didn't expect to see you here," a certain princess from the moon waltz in the scene. "Come for another...fight...? Oh..." Kaguya quieted down after seeing the half-youkai lifelessly leaning again the sullen human.

"What do you want Kaguya?" Mokou gently held the Were-Hakutaku and she stood up, then gently laid the body down.

"..." the Houraisan stared into the scarlet eyes that held practically no light. "Hey-hey-hey, what ever happened to the fire that always seem to light your eyes?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mokou looked to the side at the ground and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

Kaguya sighed and walked up to her enemy with a smug look on her face, "what the hell are you doing? The Mokou I know would get heated up for battle from just hearing my voice."

"Are you blind or something? I'm not in the mood."

"Oh? All I see is a pitiful looking human here," the Lunarian said mockingly.

"Why you," with fists a blazed, the human sprang that her, only to have her fists stopped with a calm motion.

"Really?" Kaguya rose a brow and coolly released the fisted hands to the side and slapped the Fujiwara on the cheek. "Quit your mourning already!"

"Wha-?" the now bewildered Mokou held her cheek.

"Why are you being such a damn baby?"

"Why? Why you ask," the ivory-haired woman's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "The woman I loved just passed away!"

The Lunarian simply sighed and moved out of the incoming flames headed her way. "Must I really calm you myself?" she tsked and sent a barrage of danmaku at the human. "And what do you mean by 'loved'?"

"She's gone now," tears streamed down from angry scarlet eyes. "What is there to actually love."

"And now I feel sorry for Keine," Kaguya deadpanned. "And I can't believe I have to... to knock some sense into you," a slightly horrified tone was evident in her voice. "Mokou! What the hell?" she ignored the flames slowly burning her hands and arms as she grabbed Mokou by the collar, and slammed her against the bamboo surrounding them. "What ever happened to the memories you two made?"

"They are just memories!" Mokou gripped the wrists of her enemy, quickly burning down her opponent's flesh. "She's not really here!"

"You stubborn, idiotic brat!" the Lunarian headbutt the human multiple times in frustration. "People that are not like us will pass away, but the memories we make will always be with us. Unless you are too stupid to remember the happiest moments in your life," she added with a smirk.

"But if I do reflect on those memories," Mokou sent out a barrage of bullets straight at the Houraisan, along with multiple ones scattered around the area. "Then this sad memory will always be there in the end!"

"What? Just because of that? Oh my gosh, you are such an idiot," the moon princess shook her head in shame.

"Weak!" Kaguya dodged with ease and sent out her own set of bullets. "What ever happened to that strength fueled with revenge?"

"I'll show you then!"

* * *

"So, you in your right mind now?" Kaguya asked while taking in air as the two of them laid breathlessly on the ground. Silence was all that came to her ears, "what were her last words to you."

Mokou stayed still, looking over at the body of her beloved. "We will meet again one day..."

"Then shouldn't you take those words to heart?"

"...I'll give her a proper burial," Mokou sat up and looked at the full moon. "Then I'll wait. I have all the time in the world after all."

"That's the spirit," Kaguya monotonously said and got up to walk away. "Don't be expecting any more comforting stuff from me."

"...thanks Kaguya," was what was whispered by the human.

"Not to ruin the mood or anything, but please refrain yourself from saying that again in the future," the Lunarian blanched. "It leaves a foul feeling coming from you."

"Like I'm ever going to say that to you again."

"Good," Kaguya hummed and nonchalantly waved as she disappeared deeper in to the forest.

"Heh, I should bury her at the Human Village's cemetery, but," Mokou continued to dig the hole she started. "I think here where we first met would be where she want to be. I haven't forgotten. You were adorable back then, and so tiny too." A few tears trickled down her cheeks and plopped down on the dirt, "I sh-should stop crying already." She wiped away the water with her sleeves, "I have to stay strong... Keine..."

…

"And that's the end," the teacher let out a sigh. "You happy now?"

"Kamishiwasara-sensei, so then..." a student started, but decided not to finish from the heavy atmosphere.

"That's right," someone entered the classroom. "Mokou here got this silly looking hat from her beloved along with her unbelievably long name."

"Kaguya!" the teacher snapped at the moon princess' hand to try to get her hat back.

"Sheesh Mokou, at least let them call you Mokou-sensei."

"Give me back my hat!" Mokou started a fired at the palm of her hand.

"Never~" Kaguya said in a sing-song tone.

"Kaguyaaa!" the ivory-haired woman slowly started to engulfed her form in flames. "Give. It. Back."

"Oh, and now you want to start fighting?"

"Bring it on!" by now, the flame user was covered in, well, flames as an armor of some sort.

"Cool down you two," a bucket of water was splashed onto them, mainly Mokou. "Can you two please not fight indoors?"

"Yes Hieda," the two dejectedly replied.

"Good." The fifteenth child of Miare sighed and shook her head, "at least in the previous generations you two fought outside the village."

"That's because Eirin wouldn't let me out of Eientei," Kaguya retorted.

"And I was already living in the bamboo forest," Mokou added as she snatched her hat back.

"So there was no other place we could have possibly met to initiate our attacks," the immortals finished.

"It's great to see you two get along so well now. Keine and Eirin would be so proud," Hieda wiped away a single tear.

"Oi- oi," the immortals waved their hands. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Heeeh? But you two will be stuck with each other no matter what. You might as well be on good terms with one another now."

"..." the two looked at each other and blanched. "You expect me to get along with her?" they both pointed at one another. "I thought you were wiser than that Hieda."

"Well, you do say the same things at the same time."

"That's it! Outside!" Mokou grabbed the princess by the collar and threw her out the window then followed. "Take care of my hat Hieda," she toss the blue building-like hat at Hieda.

"You want a fight, then bring it on!" Kaguya took out her Hourai branch and floated up as Mokou was once again set ablaze.

"Those two never learn don't they?" the child of Miare sight.

"Ne, Hieda-san," a student spoke up. "Why does sensei use Keine-sensei's name?"

"Yeah, it's so much easier to call her Mokou-sensei or Fujiwara-sensei compared to Kamishiwasara-sensei," another child slowly said Keine's name.

"Well, I guess I could tell you now since Mokou is preoccupied," Hieda looked out the window to see the two immortals in a ring, surrounded by fascinated onlookers. It was a common sight to see the two Hourai victims battling it out in the middle of the village, so the villagers were mostly calm. Of course, the two participating in the fight were aware that there are spectators present, and learned over time to keep their killing level down. _At least there is a good effect for having them fight here,_ she smiled seeing the fun in the immortals' eyes instead of hate and contempt.

"Hieda-san?"

"Ah, sorry," she apologized. "Hm, Mokou took Keine's name because she wanted to take her name in the first place. If you know what I mean."

That class though for a while until they came to the conclusion. "Sensei wanted to marry Keine-sensei!" they all shouted.

"Yes, that is exactly so," the chronicler nodded in approval.

_A few minutes or so ago outside..._

"Why don't you be a good girl and teach your students," Kaguya shot colorful lasers and energy condensed orbs at the ivory-haired woman.

"Why don't you be a good princess and get out of my business!" Mokou made little moves to graze the incoming projectiles and started throwing fireballs at her enemy.

"But we are going to be together forever, all your business is mine," the Houraisan tilted her head to the side, easily avoiding the flame.

"How does that make sense?"

"Because we are destined to stay together even if this earth is to die."

"But that doesn't mean you can but into my busi-"

"Sensei wanted to marry Keine-sensei!" the shout of kids from inside the school building interrupted the flame user.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Mokou whirled around as the Lunarian chuckled from her enemy's embarrassed expression. "What were you all talking about?" the teacher demanded.

"Wow, done with your fight already?" Hieda said while trying to stifle her laughter.

"That's not the point now!" smoke was literally coming out of her ears from the built up frustration. "What did you tell them?"

"I simply said, 'Mokou took Keine's name because she wanted to take her name in the first place.' And I guess you heard their response."

"You are an idiot sensei!" the class shouted.

"What?" the flame user jumped back a bit. "Why are you calling me an idiot? I have lived much longer than all your and your parents' ages combined."

"You didn't marry Keine-sensei! That's why you are an idiot!"

"...Hieda, can I smack them?" Mokou asked the teacher with unamused eyes, and pointed to the group of children.

"Why didn't you ask her to marry you?" Hieda ignored her friend's remark.

"What would the point in doing that be?"

"To officially have her last name as yours."

"But a name is just a name. It might hold meaning to it, and memories but, it doesn't matter because Keine's history still burns right here," Mokou tapped her fist to her heart. "So no matter what anyone says, or even if everyone forgets who she was, Keine will always live in the memories of my heart." From that mini-speech, the class stared at the immortal in awe.

"You are so damn sappy," Kaguya said while leaning against the windowsill, ruining the peaceful mood.

"Says the person who cried for a week after Udonge passed away, then made a speech that you would be independent and not be a shut-in," the flame user snapped. "I still don't see that happening."

"Hey! That was Eirin who cried, not me," the princess retorted.

"She silently smiled while gently side hugging her dead body."

"I was reminiscing!" a shout from afar, whose owner's name was Eirin. "And Kaguya-sama still doesn't get out much!"

"I'm out here now aren't I?" the princess shouted back

"That's because of that thing I told you about!"

"Where are you anyways?"

"At Eientei!"

"You have some strong vocal cords then! And good ears!"

"Thank you!"

"For an old person," Kaguya silently added.

"What was that?" Eirin angrily shouted.

"Nothing~"

"She said 'For an old person'!" Mokou decided to join in, solely because she found one of Eientei's rabbits with a cell phone mingled in the crowd, serving as a means of communication between them and Eirin.

"What? Oh that's it! You're going to get it when you come back home!" the pharmacist of the moon menacingly said.

"Mmm," the Lunarian puffed up her cheeks and once again took out her Jeweled _Branch_ of _Hourai. "That's it round two," she pointed the branch at Mokou._

"Bring it on!" Mokou once again jumped out the window as Kaguya floated back up in the sky.

"Well new teach, you hear that?" Hieda toothily grinned and looked at the door.

"Keine's history still burns right here. So no matter what anyone says, or even if everyone forgets who she was, Keine will always live in the memories of my heart," repeated the woman who walked in. She wore a blue dress, where the bottom half was white with blue crisscross designs. Her hair was tied up with a red and with charm-like ribbon.

"I have to agree with Kaguya though. Who knew Mokou could be such a sap," the child of Miare chuckled. "So you think you'll get along with her?"

"If what she says are true, then I will have so much fun~"

"Just don't tease her too much," Hieda shrugged. "Just wait a minute or two." She turned to the class and clapped her hands, "alright, while the teacher over there goes to talk to Mokou, take notes on her reactions. Be sure to write down as much detail you can, then everyone will combine their observation and present it as a class to Mokou. Understood?"

"Yes Hieda-san!" the children chimed.

"Okay," the chronicler turned her attention back to the woman in blue. "Do whatever it is you are planning on doing. And don't forget this," she handed over the blue building-like hat.

"Got it," the woman nodded and put on the hat. She walked out the classroom, down the hall and out the door on the wall's side. Danmaku of various colors filled the sky with flames dancing around them. Wow, this pattern is unbelievably simple. The new teacher walked towards the middle of the fight, the ones participating unaware of her actions. Alright, here goes nothing, she clenched her fists enthusiastically. "Mokou-tan~ What did I say about fighting?"

"To not do... sooo?" the immortal's red eyes widened at the woman. "Kei- Oof!" Mokou's vision was temporarily unstable as she go hit by a sphere of light.

"Ahaha! Did you see that?" Kaguya laughed while clutching her stomach and pointing at the fire user, talking to no one in particular.

"You damn princess!" flames wrapped themselves around Mokou's arms and legs as she recovered. I must have seen an illusion, ivory locks swayed as she shook her head. By then, the new teacher had already disappeared from the immortal's vision. The flames that covered Mokou's limbs started to gather at her back, forming wings, similar to those of a phoenix. Even though that image was not necessary in her flight, she took off and sped towards the Lunarian.

"Hey, hey, hey, getting a bit too hot-headed are you now?"

"Shut up you damn princess!"

"Mokou-tan! What did I tell you about talking to others?" the new teacher shouted from behind.

"To be kind and respectful! But I already know this person, and the fact that I... hated her since... what?" she once again got distracted and turned her head to get a look at the person who called her out. Unfortunately, her head got hit again by a danmaku bullet.

"I'm over here Mokou!" Kaguya shouted to grab the flame user's attention, aiming another series of the condensed energy at her.

"That's it!" Mokou set her body ablaze and sent out flame in the shape of little phoenixes at Kaguya. "No more distractions!" I have got to keep my head straight. Why did I have to tell that story to the kids? I'm seeing illusions and hearing her now.

"Too bad, this match is already over!" the princess elegantly dodged the flaming birds and weaved her way to close the distance between her and Mokou.

"Ha! Oh really now?" Mokou summoned a pillar of flames that swallowed her up, and slowly extended outwards.

"Yup, for sure," Kaguya calmly said as she moved to the side, revealing the woman in blue.

The flames stopped their expansion and quickly extinguished themselves. "Whaaa?" she stared at the woman's dark brown eyes, and silver hair that had blue highlight framing her face. A red and white talisman like ribbon was tied up her waist-length hair.

"Goodbye!" the Lunarian flew to the classroom and joined the audience full of kids.

Paying no heed to her opponent, Mokou gaped at the woman in front of her. Her hand went up to her cheeks and started pinching them, "'tis ish not a dream ish it?"

"The name's Kamishiwasara Keine, nice to meet you," the woman bowed. "And as a fact, I am a human like you. I'm going to be the new teacher here, I hope we get along well."

Scarlet eyes stayed widened as they looked over at the broken school building's window, to see the child of Miare happily waving her hand in a 'keep going' gesture, and throw the blue hat at her. Mokou caught it with ease, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes and bowed, "Fujiwara Mokou, I too hope we will get along well." Mokou inspected the hat, figuring out what she should do, then decided to place it on Keine's head, "welcoming present."

"Then," Keine pulled off the ribbon from her hair. "Here," she wrapped her arms around the immortal's neck and tied the ivory locks in a half ponytail.

_It's just like before_, the immortal smiled. "Thank you, for being born," a soft whisper came from her. Little did she know that it was just loud enough for the new teacher to hear.

"No, thank you for waiting for me."

"Huh? Did you stay something?" Mokou turned to face Keine.

"Nope, nothing at all."

* * *

"The two then spent their days together. They both taught at the school together, and came home together. Kaguya somehow ended up living with them after Eirin passed away, and even became a teacher at the school. At least she was good company for when the time Keine passed away once again. For Mokou, having to see the sight of her beloved passing away again, strangely put a smile on her face.

'We will meet again one day, so I won't cry. Every moment we have shared together, both good and bad, will always be burning right here,' she says every time with a hand placed over her heart. Listen up you little people, even in times of great sadness, there will always be hope. Even for an immortal like her, there is still something to live for despite seeing the people she loves pass away. Too bad she refuses to tell the juicy parts to us," the story-teller clicked her tongue.

"Kaguya... why the hell are you talking in third person?" Mokou walked up behind the person talking to the students. "And do you really have questions on why you're living with me? If not then tell me, because it's driving me insane."

"First of all, I like talking in third person when telling a story. It's easier to tell the story to those kids," Kaguya gestured to her students. "Second of all... you know how lonely it is to live alone?"

"Are you serious?" was what the look Mokou gave her said.

"Okay, just forget that," the princess waved._ In truth, I wished that it was just us at times. But_, the faint smile on her face grew as Keine walked in. Mokou was quick to be embarrassed as the woman in blue gave her a peck on the cheek. _I guess an embarrassed Mokou is worth seeing too._

* * *

**A/N:** -looks up- Hmmm, could have done more and made it worthy of making it a romance genre, but this was intended to be a one-shot, so a one-shot it shall stay! Another multi-chapter story is the last thing I need to write right now and this was getting way too long. -ahem- Anyways, thank you for taking your time to read this fic. :3


End file.
